The Last Stand
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Kang the Conqueror has returned with a vengeance, hellbent on conquering the 21st Century to avenge Ravona's death. To do so, he's captured almost all of the modern day's heroes. He's now unleashed hell on Earth, ready to subjugate all...but Kang made one mistake. The heroes he didn't consider a threat, he left behind. For Nick Fury & SHIELD, they may be humanity's last hope. *AU*


**REBORN DARK PHOENIX PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**THE LAST STAND**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>It had been eight of them.<p>

Captain America, Iron Man, Thor the God of Thunder, the Incredible Hulk, Ant Man, the Wasp, Hawkeye and the Black Panther.

The Avengers. It was they who defied his conquest; they who rallied the 21st Century against him and defeated his armies in his attempt to conquer the young timeline and rule it as his own. The Avengers…it had been they who sealed the fate of his Ravona when they destroyed the Time Drive, they who had condemned her to death, they who had stolen her from him.

Now, he would have his revenge on them at last. For he had returned.

"Lord Kang," a loyal crew member of Damocles Base said as he bowed to him. "The time jump has been successful; we have arrived once more in the early 21st Century."

"I know what the current timeline is," the warlord snarled, memories of his humiliating defeat returning at those words. "Are we cloaked?"

"Um-yes, Lord Kang," the crewmember replied in surprise at his Lord's remark. "All cloaks are online and fully functional. We are undetectable to this era's technology."

"What is the status of the armadas?"

"They are also cloaked and invisible to this era's technology, as well, per your orders. They are amassing the ground and air forces and preparing for battle. They stand by to wait your next orders."

The warlord of the future smiled. "Are the pre-emptive strike forces ready?"

"Yes, Lord Kang, and they await your orders. They are ready to serve you and carry out your wishes."

His armies were much more powerful this time, much more invulnerable; they were more than ready to stand against whatever the meager might of this Earth could do. He would not fail this time. He would not underestimate them this time. In the time between his first failed invasion and this current time, the Avengers had grown in number…in fact, the population of superheroes in general had grown. And he had planned accordingly so.

There were so many heroes in this timeline, and a majority of them could threaten and destroy his plan, and for that, he was targeting them first. He had studied them, observed them, and collected countless amounts of data on each and every member of this…superhero community. Analyzing their abilities and strengths…as well as weaknesses; determining which of them would be threats to his goals. Mutants, gods, aliens, superhumans…none were spared of his calculations. He was not going to make the same mistakes again. He had planned accordingly in regards to dealing with these 21st Century protectors. Threats were going to be neutralized and handled. His enemies would be humiliated and this world would be his. The superheroes would be crippled and broken, their numbered cut to a mere few, a mere few that could not possibly hope to ever stand against the oncoming onslaught ready to ravage this primitive world. Yes, these so-called 'heroes' would pose no threat or danger to his plans. As for the many 'supervillains,' of those he was even less concerned; he spent just as much time studying and analyzing that population as he did the heroes, if not more. They would not interfere…not after what countless transgressions that have been given to them by these heroes. Besides, many were locked away by those primitive Neanderthals. No…they wouldn't bother, and for such he would maybe reward them for their non-allegiance to his enemies…with a painless death. They were still variables he needed to account for.

His plan was now ready. His targets were chosen and his enemies ready to soon be cut to a mere few.

Those few protectors that would be left behind, those mere humans…what could they do against the might of his armies? Without the leadership of their teachers and of their mentors…without the rallying cries of their idols and their leaders…without the sheer power that the heroes would draw upon in their greatest of dire moments…without the Avengers or the other heroes to help them, what could they do…but burn?

"Tell them to strike now."

He was Kang the Conqueror, ruler and warlord of Humanity's multigalactic-spanning empire of the 41st Century. And he would have his revenge.

They thought the attack of the Asgardian God of Fear was cataclysmic? They thought the Skrull invasion was cataclysmic?

What would be one day called "World War Kang" was about to unfold. He would show them the true meaning of the word "cataclysmic."

He would show them the reason he had earned the title of "Conqueror."

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXX-AN-XXXXX**_

_**And yet another story is born (God, I just can't control myself…)!**_

_**Welcome everyone to an all new story, one which I hope will be a well written out wartime story. "The Last Stand" is an idea for a while. Originally, it was going to be a story about Nick Fury forming a new black ops team made up of non-empowered human heroes/vigilantes, a mutant or two, maybe one superhuman and Sif (because Sif never gets enough love). I had a problem coming up with an appropriate plot and villain, but after watching Avengers: EMH episodes "The Man Who Stole Tomorrow," "Come the Conqueror," and "The Kang Dynasty" and then reading the "World War Kang" comic story the idea morphed and I was given a plotline. It expanded and now, I give you this! More characters have been added and such, and though there may be the occasional hints and bits of romance (if you know me, then you know what to expect), this story will primarily focus on the war between humanity and Kang the Conqueror. Elements of various alien invasion movies will be adapted into this story, and Kang's armies will be much more dangerous and powerful.**_

_**Alright, that's enough for now. I hope to have the next chapter out by the first week of February, but then I started stories off by saying something like that with it completely backfiring…so no promises, but that is my goal. Remember to leave reviews and whatnot, constructive criticism, etc. Until next time, readers.**_

…_**oh and Sif will be kick-ass here. Just saying…**_


End file.
